Just Give Me a Chance
by xXKiddo511Xx
Summary: This is my DeigreeXFall pairing drabble "Hate That I Love You" told through the eyes of Deigree instead of Fall. Hope you enjoy it.


So yeah, this is my "Hate That I Love You" drabble of DeigreeXFall in the eyes of Deigree. There will most likely be another DeigreeXFall drabble, just from a different POV.

* * *

><p>Just Give Me a Chance<p>

"Hey! Fall!" Deigree shouted cheerfully as he ran up to the blonde demon.

Fall was glaring at Deigree. "What do you want, Cerberus?" Fall asked in a demanding tone.

Deigree stopped a little over a meter away from Fall and stared at the blonde demon, who was still glaring at him. But he was always glaring at everyone and every thing, so Deigree was used to it. The Cerberus closed his eyes, grinned and clasped his hands behind his head. "I just wanted to spar with you. You're always alone when you train, so I thought it'd be a good thing to train one-on-one."

The white-haired demon heard Fall turn away from Deigree. "I don't need to train with anyone," he said. Deigree heard the coldness in Fall's voice, yet there was a trace of pain.

Deigree opened his eyes and stopped grinning. He slowly lowered his arms back down to his sides. He looked at Fall. "You're always alone. You look so sad. The others can't see it. But I can." His eyes shifted ever so slightly to his left. _'Why is Fall so cold to everyone?'_ Deigree thought. _'Why doesn't he spar with the rest of us? He's so lonely, so why?'_

Fall turned towards Deigree. "Deigree, I have something to tell you."

Deigree's attention turned back towards Fall. "What is it, Fall?" He watched Fall look down at the ground.

After a minute of silence between them, Fall began to speak. "Well, I-"

"Hey! Deigree!" a voice shouted in slight sternness from behind Deigree, interrupting Fall.

The two demons looked at the guy walking towards them, followed by another demon with long, dark blue, almost purple, hair.

Deigree grinned. Two other members of the Ancient Races. "Hey, Saleo. Hey, Kain. What's up?" he said joyfully, greeting the two demons who were approaching him.

He saw that Saleo was holding a bottle in his left hand and had the bottle dangling by his side, his right hand was stuffed into his pocket. Saleo stopped in front of Deigree and tilted his head to his left a little. "What's the big idea, Deigree?"

Deigree blinked in confusion. "Huh?" What was he talking about? Was he talking about why he was talking to Fall?

"Don't 'Huh?' me. You knew what you promised today."

Deigree stared at Saleo, still confused. Just what on earth was he talking about? He heard Kain sigh, so he looked at him, noticing that Kain's eyes were closed.

"You promised you'd train with me today, since you skipped out on training last week," he said.

'_That's right. I skipped out on training with Kain to see if I could train with Fall,'_ Deigree thought.

Kain opened his eyes and looked at the Cerberus. "Besides, you need to work on your Igunisu Magia a little more," the demon added. The black wings in place of his ears ruffled slightly when a small breeze blew by.

"Oh yeah!" Deigree exclaimed after a few seconds. He turned back to the blonde-haired demon and smiled. "I'll come back and train with you later today, okay?"

He saw Fall roll his eyes. "Don't bother," he replied coldly.

The white-haired demon stared at Fall, hoping for a different response.

Saleo scratched his forehead by his tattoo that read 'milk' in Japanese. He put his hand down. "Let's go," he said, then turned around and ran back the way he came.

Deigree slowly and reluctantly turned around and followed Saleo. Why couldn't he tell Fall how he feels, seeing as how he can say anything else. He already knew the answer. He knew Fall didn't like him that way. But, if he told him, would he understand? Or would he ignore him completely?

He saw Kain run up to him and keep up with Deigree's pace. "What did you say to Fall, Kain?"

"Just that you need to perfect your Igunisu Magia," the wing-eared demon replied.

"Really? That's all?" He watched Kain nod his head a couple times, then he looked forward, away from Kain. "I see." He was silent for a moment, then whispered to himself, "I wonder if Fall would just give me a chance."

* * *

><p>Yeah, there's definitely going to be another one. Now I just need to figure out whose point of view it should be from.<p>

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it! Even though it's basically the same thing...but still! I thought a different POV on this pairing would be interesting.


End file.
